The Demon Of Hell
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: "It's almost as if his own mind was trying to kill him." Can you handle the madness?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Big Apple

Chapter I: Welcome to the Big Apple

**Crossovers with: Sherlock, Sonic X, Cardcaptor Sakura, Darkness II, Legend of Korra, Alice: Madness Returns, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, N.C.I.S**

**Main Cast:**

**Sherlock Holmes Age 30**

**John Watson Age 30**

**Alice Liddell Age 23**

**Shadow the Hedgehog (Shadow Fukushima) Age 14**

**Sakura Kinomoto Age 10**

**Korra (Korra Sagami) Age 15**

**Envy (William Elric) Age 13**

**Jethro Leroy Gibbs Age 40**

**Jackie Estacado Age 36**

Shadow saw himself walking down a hallway of an old warehouse, wondering where he was and how he got there. He kept asking himself where he was and why he was there. Until he heard a cry of a woman; she sounded like she was in pain. He quickly ran down the hall until he found a man with long hair going up to his shoulders in a black leather trench coat and black leather pants looking through a window in horror. Shadow slowly walked up to the man, and tried to tap him but his hand went right through him.

He heard the cries for help again; he turned to see that there were two guys in black suits holding a woman in a green shirt with a red scarf and a ponytail. The one man shoved the woman's face against window, causing Shadow to back up. He saw the man tried to stop him but something was holding him back; he didn't know what. The goon held the gun to the woman's head. The man prepared to shot her in the head; the woman did her best to look at the man one last time.

_"Jackie, this wasn't your fault..."_

The man pulled the trigger and in a signal shot the woman fell to the ground. Shadow eyes widen in horror to what had happened next. The one called Jackie suddenly grew two heads of a creature that he had never seen before from his back. Jackie broke through the window and killed the man that shot woman and tried to kill the other man but he managed to get away. Jackie picked the gun that had killed his woman. He put it under his chin and prepared to fire. The creature tried to stop him from firing however it was too late.

"Shadow? Shadow, wake up!"

Shadow opened his eyes only to find Sherlock hovering over him. He just shot up and hit his Sherlock's head groaning in pain after the impact. "Sherlock?" he said with a groan, "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

S.F: "My head is just fine."

S.H: "No, I didn't mean that. You were talking in your sleep, you feeling okay?"

S.F: "Yea-Yeah, I'm fine."

S.H: "You sure, you're sweating."

S.F: "I uh, I just had a nightmare."

S.H: "Just a nightmare?"

S.F: "Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

S.H: "What was your nightmare about?"

S.F: "Why are asking that?"

S.H: "If it's 'just a nightmare' surely it must be bothering you."

S.F: "I rather not talk about it."

S.H: "Are you sure?"

S.F: "I'm sure."

S.H: "Suit yourself. You better get ready, we'll be landing in New York soon.

S.F: "Right, I got it."

With that Sherlock left Shadow's room. Shadow laid back in his bed, trying to catch his breath after having that awful nightmare. He tried not to think about his little dream he had. All of a sudden his head began to throb; he quickly sat up and grasped his head and tried his best to sustain the pain. Images began going through his head, of the nightmare as well as other images he had never seen before. He saw images of the creature that was in his dream, seeing dead bodies everywhere and the creature eating the dead's hearts. Finally the images came to an end and Shadow caught his breath.

Shadow looked around the room making sure he was in the same place. "What the hell just happened?" he said to himself. He just shook his head to get rid of the thought; he got up off the bed and gathered his stuff.

**-New York, Delta Airport**

**July 1st 6:30 P.M-**

"Here we are guys, New York!" Ziva said over the P.A

The plane landed in the runway and drove to the airport. Sakura looked out the window to see a bunch of birds and the beach near the airport; just admiring the sight. "Shadow! You have to see this!" she said as she turned to him with a smile. Sakura than noticed Shadow had been quiet since they arrived in New York. "Are you okay?" she asked with a hint of concern. Shadow turned to Sakura, and she saw that in his eyes he looked tired. "I'm all right." Shadow said to her with a light smile.

S.K: "You look tired."

S.F: "I'm all right. I must've had too much Ice Tea."

S.K: "Well, I guess that would keep anyone awake."

S.F: "You guessed right."

S.K: "You sure there's nothing wrong?"

S.F: "I'm sure."

S.K: "Okay, but if there is something wrong you could always talk to me!"

S.F: "Yeah, I'll remember that."

The plane soon came to a stop and the group exited the aircraft. They found Alice and Envy standing next to what looked like a party limo. "Hello Sherlock." She said, "It's been a while." "Alice, you haven't changed a bit." He said to her, "I haven't seen since the case with the little one." "I haven't realized I haven't been seen for that long." "Thanks for paying for the trip here." John said to her. "No problem, it's the least I can do." She said, "Shall we go to the hotel?" "What kind of room are we staying in this time?" Korra asked her with a raised eyebrow, "You'll see when we get there." Envy said to her.

Everyone put their luggage in the back of the limo, said their goodbyes to Ziva, and entered the limo. "I heard from Agent Gibbs that you were able help a man and son out." Alice said to Sherlock, "Jake Bohm, the boy that can see past, present, and future, through numbers no less."

S.H: "Good Lord, you've been reading John's blog haven't you?"

A.L: "I have to be updated somehow."

S.H: "For God sakes."

A.L: "Don't complain to me."

S.H: "You never gave me details of this new case."

A.L: "Right."

Alice handed Sherlock the New York City Newspaper that has been recently published. On the front of the paper it showed a man in a suit, dead on the floor of a local cemetery. "What is this about?" the detective asked the former patient, "What's it look like?" she asked, "It's obvious it's a murder, what's so special about this one, besides the bullet holes on his body."

A.L: "The heart of the mans body is missing."

S.H: "The killer cut out the mans heart?"

A.L: "More like eaten it."

S.H: "How do you know that?"

A.L: "Pieces of his heart was found near his body."

S.H: "Oh. Interesting."

S.F: "What kind of a murderer eats a persons heart after he kills them?"

K.S: "A psychopath most likely. No offense Sherlock."

S.H: "Don't worry about it, I get that a lot from others."

S.F: "That is just sick."

S.H: "Do we have any leads?"

E: "Two. Both of them are Mob Leaders."

S.H: "Names?"

E: "Valentino Rodrigues, and a former police officer name Johnson Chan."

A.L: "Only problem is that no one knows who is the one that killed this man."

J.W: "What does this have to do with us?"

A.L: "You are to find out which one of these A-Holes killed this former Mob member and why they killed him."

Sherlock looked at the newspapers than to Alice thinking about this for minute. First a girl's family died as the years went by, than a company is trying to get their hands on a 11 year old boy and a 12 year old girl for the purpose of getting a certain pattern and now this. He looked up to Alice and said; "I'll take the case."

**-Manhattan, Heavens Palace Hotel**

**July 1st 6:40 P.M-**

"Sakura let me carry that!" Shadow said as he took the suitcase from her hands, "I could've carried it!" She said to him. Sherlock just took the luggage from Shadow's hands and placed it on a cart. "There, no more arguing." He said to them, "Now get inside the hotel or do I have to kick you both in there?" "Fine." They both said as they went inside. "Didn't know you could be so fatherly." John said, "Help me get the luggage." He said to the doctor. Korra, John, Sherlock, and Alice got the luggage out of the trunk and placed it on the luggage cart. "Sherlock, do you mind if I speak with you for a minute?" Alice asked.

Sherlock looked at Alice and gave out a sigh. "Go in, I'll catch up." He said to John and Korra. Sherlock walked over to Alice, and put his hands in his pocket. "Well, what did you want?" he asked her, "Jiminy tells me that you didn't come here just for this case." Alice said, "So spill the beans." Sherlock took a deep breath and looked in Alice's eyes. "While I was helping out Martin Bohm, Jake managed to prove to Sakura that her Godfather is still alive."

A.L: "Are you serious?"

S.H: "I am being clear aren't I?"

A.L: "I could've sworn that everyone in her family was dead."

S.H: "Apparently not. I don't know how but it's obvious that he faked his own death when he was attacked by Medusa."

A.L: "Does he have a name?"

S.H: "Yes. His name is Severus. Does that name ring a bell?"

A.L: "Severus? Sorry I never knew anyway by that name, but I'll look into it."

S.H: "For once that would help actually."

A.L: "You think Severus is in as they call it in America the Big Apple?"

S.H: "He keeps moving from one place to another believe me I'm going to find out why."

A.L: "Look at you so determined. I gotta say that is something a girl likes in a man."

S.H: "Oh shut up."

A.L: "You might as well go inside and get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

S.H: "Right, which room is it?"

A.L: "Penthouse, all the way up on the top floor."

S.H: "Thanks, evening."

Sherlock entered the hotel leaving Alice outside. Alice took out her cell phone and dialed a number as soon as she saw Sherlock enter the hotel. "Hello." She said, "I have a favor to ask you."

**-Heavens Palace Hotel, Penthouse 1:30 A.M-**

Shadow found himself running down a hallway filled with light. As he ran the lights behind him where covered with dark fog speeding towards him. Shadow kept running as fast as he could, but no matter how far he ran he had gotten nowhere. He soon found a door up ahead in the hallway. Using all of his strength he ran towards the door, however as soon as he opened it, he fell into a black abyss. Shadow tried to get back to the door but it just slammed shut; then he found himself floating until he felt himself hit the ground. Shadow's body trembled, and his eyes were filled with fear.

"**_You can never... escape darkness... There's darkness, wherever you turn... wherever you go... darkness... is there..._**"

Shadow looked frantically not knowing where the voice came from. He turned left, right, up and down, but he couldn't find the source of the to where the voice came from.

"**_You can run... all you like... but know this... no matter where go... no matter where you hide... we will find you... we will control you... for we are your puppet master..._**"

The voices came to a stop, and Shadow froze, not knowing what will happen next. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet. He looked at his arms and hands and saw that he was dripping with his blood. Shadow let out a scream not knowing how the blood got there. He than heard from the dark a laugh, one that he thought he would never hear. Shadow turned to see Medusa standing with a smile of a psychopath across her face. Shadow tried to turn and run but he couldn't move his own legs. He looked down to see two gargoyles with wings of a bat, and the faces of hyenas were holding his legs.

Shadow tried his best to shake them off no matter what he did they wouldn't let go. A third gargoyle appeared on his back and grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look at Medusa. She laughed at his humiliation and looked at him in the eye. "My final experiment has begun." She said lifting her arm. Suddenly a creature similar to Jackie's appeared in front of her. Instead of two heads there were three heads, two of the heads had the heads of dogs and there eyes were glowing red while the third one had the head of a dragon, and it's eyes were a glow of white.

Shadow saw that their teeth were as sharp as a sword and they were preparing to attack him. Shadow again struggled to get out of the gargoyle's grip, but they held on tight and they laughed in amusement. The two heads grasped his arms causing Shadow to cry out in pain. The third head hovered over his head, and gave out a low growl. "Let the darkness consume you." It had said. The head grabbed his head causing him to scream at the top of his lungs.

"SHADOW!?"

He shot himself awake finding himself on the floor, instead of the bed. He felt the sweat go coming down his head and on to the floor. Shadow sat himself up from the floor and wiped the sweat off his face. He looked around saw that he was still in the real world. 'It-it was only a dream.' He said to himself. The door suddenly flew open; he turned to see Sherlock standing at the entrance. "Are you alright?" he asked as he walked towards him. "I-I'm fine." He said to him as he got up off the floor, "I just fell out of bed."

S.H: "I can see that. What happened?"

S.F: "Just another nightmare, that's all. What are you doing in my room?"

S.H: "I heard you scream bloody murder, any louder and it could've woken up the others. Are you sure your alright this time?"

S.F: "I'm okay. 'Nightmare on Elm Street' got to me."

S.H: "Really? Usually horror films like that don't scare you that easy."

S.F: "Yeah well that one did. I'm fine so just let me sleep in peace."

S.H: "Alright than. I'll see you in the morning."

Sherlock exited the room leaving Shadow inside. He gave out a huge sigh and sat in his bed. All of sudden he began to cough; he quickly covered his mouth. Removing his hand he saw he coughed up his own blood.

"**_Darkness is there... no matter where you turn..._**"

Shadow jumped from the sound of the voice. His body began to shake and he turned from right to left and saw that there was nothing there. He laid back down in his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

-End Of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2: Grave Stone

THE DEMON OF HELL

Chapter II: Gravestone

-Heavens Palace Hotel Cafeteria, July 10th 6 :00 P.M-

"Envy! Give me back my book!" Korra yelled, "Never!" Envy said to him as he ran around the table, and Korra chased him.

Sherlock sat there with the newspaper that Alice had given him as well as two photographs of the two mob leaders. He tried to think about the man that had been murdered but he mumbled curses to himself with the noise going on at the table. "Will you two shut up!" Sherlock yelled, "God, you two are immature!" "Sorry Holmes." Envy said as he came to a stop, "We're just trying to have a little fun." "You call THAT fun?" he asked, "We may be specialists, but we've got to have fun too." "Honestly how does your brain function?" he asked. Envy turned to Shadow about to make a point when he noticed that he was just poking his food, and pushing it around.

"Hey you do realize that it's dead, right?" he joked. Shadow said nothing to him; it didn't look like he heard him. "Hello, Earth to Shadow?" Envy said waving his hand in front of his face. Sherlock tapped Shadow on the back, which made him jump. "Just checking if you were alive." He said, "Oh were you?"

K.S: "What's wrong? You don't have appetite?"

S.F: "What makes you think that?"

K.S: "Well for one thing you barley touched your food."

S.F: "I'm not that hungry."

E: "Than can I eat it?"

K.S: "Envy!"

E: "What?"

S.F: "Korra, it's fine okay?"

K.S: "You sure your alright?"

S.F: "I'm fine."

K.S: "100 percent su-"

S.F: "I SAID I'M FINE! WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

Shadow was shocked that he had just said those words to Korra. He covered his own mouth and told himself that he didn't say those words. Looking at Korra he saw that she was shocked as well. "Korra, I'm sorry." He said, "I-I don't know what came over me." "No, that's fine, I didn't mean to ask so much." Korra said to him. "Shadow, you're bleeding." Sakura said. Shadow looked and saw that his hand was on shattered glass. "Did I really do that?" he asked lifting his hand off the glass.

"You did, 5 seconds ago actually." Sherlock replied hand him a napkin. John entered the cafeteria; he looked like he was in a hurry. "Sherlock! I have got big news!" the doctor said. He stopped in his tracks just to find a napkin covered in Shadow's blood. "What happened?" he asked turning his head to the consulter. "Couldn't say." Sherlock said to him, "You were saying?" "Oh right, the police found the same killings in one of the cemetery's." John said as he handed him the paper. Sherlock took the paper from John and read the article.

He than handed the newspaper to the other three, and they read the article. "Was they're a witness?" he asked, "The cemetery caretaker." The doctor replied.

S.H: "Where's the cemetery?"

J.W: "On Brooklyn Avenue."

S.H: "Are you sure?"

J.W: "Yes, I'm sure, it's in the bloody paper!"

S.H: "Did the police leave the area?"

J.W: "They left an hour ago, and they already moved the body."

S.H: "That's fine. Everyone get ready to leave."

S.K: "Where are we going Sherlock?"

S.H: "Tell me, are you afraid of the dead?"

-Manhattan Cemetery, July 10th 6:30 P.M-

"It was nothing like I have ever seen before in my life." The caretaker said to Sherlock, "I explained it to the police but they wouldn't listen."

S.H: "Eric, correct?"

E: "Yes."

S.H: "Can you describe to me what you saw explain to exactly what you saw, Eric?"

E: "Like I said, it was nothing like I have seen before in my life. It was some sort of monster from hell."

S.H: "What did this monster look like exactly?"

E: "Well I did see a man but I couldn't see his face, because of a dark fog."

S.F: "Dark fog?"

E: "That's right boy. Dark fog. Out of the fog was two heads, didn't look like no creature that God made to walk on Earth."

S.F: "What did it look like?"

E: "The creature had teeth sharp as a diamond, had more teeth than the Great White itself. It killed off five goons from the mob gang."

S.H: "Who leads the mob that the man killed?"

E: "The leader was named West Goliath, used to work for Paul Estacado."

K.S: "Paul?"

E: "He used to run his own gang, until one of them finally had it and killed him 2 years ago."

S.H: "Where did you see the killing take place?"

E: "Can't remember, sorry. But I suggest you check downhill in the cemetery."

S.H: "Thank you Eric."

Sherlock decided to have everyone split up into different parts of the cemetery. Envy went with Korra, Sherlock went on his own, Sakura went with John and Shadow went on his own. Shadow went check out downhill of the cemetery where Eric suggested looking. Shadow looked behind gravestone, to gravestone. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he wanted this case done. He searched hours and hours and he had found nothing.

"Shadow... Shadow..."

Shadow jumped by the sound of the voice. He used his flashlight to look around. "Is someone there?" he said while turning from right to left. All of a sudden his head began to throb; images began to go through his head again, this time it showed his nightmare he had a week ago, and the nightmare he had about Jackie and of the girl. Than Shadow screamed and fell to the ground falling unconscious. The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes he found himself inside some kind of factory filled with manikins. Shadow took a look the factory.

'Where the hell am I? Wasn't I at the cemetery a few seconds ago? Well, at least my head stopped throbbing.'

The silence broke when he heard a car pull up outside. He went to investigate, and he was shocked to what he had found. The car was a fancy black car that had been recently waxed and the tires were changed just a few days ago the way Shadow saw it. The man that had stepped out of the car was Jackie, the man he had saw in the warehouse. 'Him again? But why?' he thought. Jackie approached the factory and went inside towards a door filled with light. 'Why would he go in there?' Curious to why Jackie was here, he followed him inside. As Shadow followed him inside he saw that there were two men, he could tell just by looking that they were both bodyguards, but for what exactly?

They searched Jackie for weapons, and probably for some kind of hearing device. They gave him the clear and he followed him inside to wherever he was going. When he followed Jackie inside he couldn't believe what he had seen. The whole place was filled with women and men, mostly women. Shadow saw that the women were flashing right in front of the men; he tried real hard not to look. It didn't take him long to find Jackie again. He found him talking to a woman with red hair and a green dress, a short one; he heard Jackie said that her name was Venus, hence the name. He saw them leaving the room, wanting to get out of that room he followed them from behind.

"Hmmm... Yes..."

Shadow again jumped by the sound of the voice; yet this voice was different from the last one. He shook the thought when he saw them go in to an elevator. He quickly ran inside before the door closed shut, not knowing if innominate objects could touch him. As soon as the door closed he saw that the expression on Venus's face changed. She turned to Jackie:

V: "Okay listen to me; there's no camera's in these elevators but we ain't got much time. I stashed Vinne's gun in my room, if these new guys find it, they'll kill me. They don't play games Jackie. These are some messed up f*** people. They all tweaked out and sh***. Just promise me if anything goes wrong you won't rat me out. So you gotta get up to third floor quickly. Are you listening to me?"

J: "Yeah. Yeah, I got it."

S.F: "The third floor?"

They exited the elevator and went down the hallway. They went down through hallways with open rooms where the men's "fun" took place. Again, he tried real hard not to look.

"All this delicious... suffering..."

The moment he heard the voice Shadow looked around, but saw that there was no one there.

'What is going on?'

They soon got to Venus's room; he followed Jackie inside, and to his surprise he didn't come here looking for a good time. "Got something' for ya." She said as she went to get something from under the bed. Venus walked over to Jackie with what he can tell was no pistol in her hand.

V: "They closed off the top two floors. We figured they was just shootin' pornos up there, but then...

There was a moment of silence in the room. 'Why would someone close off only two floors in this building?'

V: "Then Chantelle went go see that hunchback guy on the third floor. Now we ain't seen her in a month."

Shadow's eyes widen when he heard Venus say that. However he still didn't know why he was seeing this. 'What is this trying to tell me?' She gave the gun to Jackie and she walked towards the door.

V: "Now you find these assholes and make sure you give'em one for me. Shot Quasimodo upside the head an' put us all out of his f**** misery."

Closing the door the two heads appeared again from his back, this time there was a new feature. A strange looking imp that wore a shirt from England, and a hat of a beaver appeared right in front of him.

'What...The...Hell?'

"Let's go monkey!" it said. They began to go down hallways and made tight turns. As they did they took down all kinds of people, he saw in horror that they tore the men in half, letting the creature bite there heads off and the jumping on people and snapping their necks into two. The next thing he knew a dark fog began to cover him up. He couldn't see where he was going now, and he couldn't find Jackie.

"Embrace the Darkness... You know... you want it's power..."

S.F: "WHATEVER YOU ARE, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"We... can never leave... You know, we are... your... salvation..."

All of a sudden he began to smell smoke. The fog cleared up only to find that he was surrounded by fire. Panicking he quickly made a break for it, and try to get to the nearest exit. No matter where he turned the fire blocked his way. He tried to absorb the fire, however it didn't work. The floor soon began to become weak, and started to collapse under his weight. With a scream he fell in to the dark abyss; as he fell images began to go through his head, showing images of the creature killing and of the fire.

Than it showed images of a place filled with darkness and blood, at the end of the pathway he saw the same girl of one his previous dreams in some kind of white dress all torn and chained on to a cross; he saw that she was in pain.

"Monkey...Oi monkey, you still alive?"

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself back at the cemetery. He sat himself up from the ground and rubbed his eyes; he looked around and saw that night had already come. "Dear God, how long was I out?" he asked himself.

"Probably about a couple of hours."

Shadow froze at the sound of the voice. He quickly grabbed his flashlight and used it to look around. Shadow soon shined some light on a statue of a Gargoyle, which actually screamed in pain. "Turn out the bright light!" it said. He let out a scream dropped the flashlight and backed up into a nearby gravestone. His screams were soon ceased when the Gargoyle quickly covered his mouth. "Calm down monkey! Other people can see me you know?" it said to him with it's hand on his mouth, "Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth and you are going keep your blooming mouth shut, got it monkey?" Shadow quickly nodded his head and it released his mouth and he was silent.

"There, that wasn't so hard. Now was it monkey?"

S.F: "You-Your one of those Gargoyles, from my nightmare."

"Your pretty observant."

S.F: "No, you can't be real. This is just one of my nightmares, that's what it is!"

"Mate, does this really look like the dream world to you?"

S.F: "Since you're here it might as well be!"

"Look monkey, you're not dreaming. Stop telling yourself that false fact."

S.F: "I'm not a monkey!"

"Well I know that! It's just easier to call you that, since I'm bad with names. But you look more like a hedgehog than a monkey."

Shadow realized his hood was off and quickly put it back over his head. "Oi why are you panicking?" it asked, "There's no one here, right now anyway." "Someone could've seen me!" he yelled, "People would freak out if they saw a hedgehog that actually walks on two legs and talks!"

"Keep your voice down! Or we'll both be in trouble!"

S.F: "WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN TALKING TO A GARGOLYE ANYWAY!? OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHY ME!?"

"I told you shut up monkey! Anyway, before I forget completely I came here to warn you."

S.F: "WHY GOD!? WHY-Wait, warn me? Warn me about what?"

"Two things, one about the You-Know-What you got inside of you, and about Quasimodo."

S.F: "You-Know-What? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the nightmares you've been having, and the visions, and the creature you saw."

S.F: "My nightmares? How do you know about them?"

"Look just listen to me! The nightmares you've been having the past week. The You-Know-What, can actually play tricks."

S.F: "Play tricks on me?"

"Create dreams, show you things that the You-Know-What wants you to see. Make you go to the Looney Bin."

S.F: "But that can't be, just now it showed me an image of... Argh! What was her name?!"

"Can't remember?"

S.F: "No. I can't. Wait a minute, what did you mean by Quasimodo?"

"The hunchback, the one thing that the You-Know-What fears most, and you should fear him too."

S.F: "But why?"

It was only than Shadow realized that he was not in the same place he was in the cemetery before he passed out. He turned to see that the exit to the cemetery was visible. "How in the world did I get all the way to other side of the cemetery?" he asked himself. All of a sudden he heard footsteps in the distance. "You better hide monkey!" the Gargoyle said to him. Shadow didn't think twice about it and quickly hid behind another nearby Gravestone. He was shocked to see where the footsteps came from.

It was Jackie, from his dream, but what was he doing here? He saw that he was holding a bouquet of flowers in one of his hands. He kneeled and set down the bouquet, and he saw he was talking; he couldn't make out what he said. After a while Jackie got up off the ground, and turned to leave. Shadow got out from behind the gravestone along with the gargoyle. "So the rumors are true than." It said.

S.F: "Rumors?"

"The man that took control of the Darkness. Jackie Estacado."

S.F: "The Darkness? Is that what that creature is called?"

"Your right on the money. Whatever that is."

S.F: "But why was he here?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

S.F: "What?"

"The name on the stone, look at the name."

Shadow walked over to the Gravestone, but he couldn't make out what it was. He tried looking for the flashlight but saw that the light was out. With the movement of his he created a small flame. He blew on it and it floated over where the name would be carved. Shadow read the name and it said:

"Jenny Romano"

-End Of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3: Reality vs Dreams

The Demon of Hell

Chapter III: Reality vs. Dreams

-Manhattan Cemetery, July 10th 11:00 P.M.-

Sherlock walked down the hill of the cemetery with the flashlight in his hand. He had searched for exactly 3 hours, but couldn't find the clue of whatever had killed those men. He looked behind every gravestone, searched nearby trees, and hedges but he had found nothing. There was absolutely no evidence of the fight that had happened to the two mob members. Sherlock mumbled curses to himself since he couldn't anything that had to do with the fight. He was snapped out of thought when he heard Envy calling him. "You never answer your phone do you?" he said as he approached him, "We found something." "What did you find?" Sherlock asked, "Bullet capsules, and a third body."

S.H: "A third body? Are you sure?"

E: "Yeah, we saw it with our own eyes."

S.H: "I thought all of the bodies were moved."

E: "That's what we thought too, but apparently the police missed one."

S.H: "Where did you find it?"

E: "The same place where we found the bullet capsules."

S.H: "Did you ID the body?"

E: "We couldn't."

S.H: "Why not?"

E: "It's in an open grave. We can't get it out."

S.H: "Show me where you found the body."

E: "You don't have to tell me twice."

Envy lead Sherlock to the area in the cemetery; they found Korra who collected the last bullet capsule and placed it in the evidence bag. "Oh, there you are, I was just go in and examine the body." Korra said to him, "Where is it?" Sherlock had asked her. Korra pointed to the grave that was about to be buried. The consulting detective approached the open grave and looked inside. Sherlock can tell that the body was there for a while, since there were maggots and the body began to rot. Surprising enough it was the body of a marine officer (No doubt the N.C.I.S is looking into this).

Looking at the body it was there for a total of three weeks. He was obviously in his 30s, married for about 15 years (judging from his ring), left his wife since he was having an affair. Was in the marine business for 6 years remarried with his affair. His heart was missing from his chest, and something else was missing from his body. "Where's his head?" the detective had asked.

K.S: "We checked everywhere in this area even in a dumpster, no sign of the head though. Wait a second, how do you know it's a guy?"

S.H: "Look at his muscles, they're more buff than yours."

K.S: "That is a good point."

E: "What do you suppose happen to the head?

K.S: "It could've been slashed off."

S.H: "More like bitten off."

K.S: "How can you tell?"

S.H: "The part of his neck, it's been torn off."

E: "How did we miss that?"

S.H: "Cause you don't know where to look. Lucky for me I know where to look."

K.S: "I just have one question, how do we get the body out of there, without messing with it."

The three looked inside the grave where the body had laid. "That is a good question." Sherlock said to turning to the both them.

-Meanwhile-

Shadow couldn't believe what he just saw. The same man was here just now at the grave of a girl named Jenny Romano! Shadow was trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar. The gargoyle was now on his back tilting his head with a smile like the Cheshire cat. "The name ring a bell monkey?" the gargoyle asked scratching its head, "Get off of me!" he yelled trying to shake him off. The gargoyle jumped off his back and onto a back of a statue.

S.F: "And to answer your question, the name does sound familiar."

"It does now?"

S.F: "Yeah, I think that man, uh... Jackie screamed her name before that man killed her. He was begging him not to pull the trigger...and than the man... he..."

"He, what?"

S.F: "I...I'd rather not talk about."

"Fine than monkey, don't talk about but you gotta remember this. The You-Know-What in you will play tricks on you. They can even confuse you and make you go around the Ben."

S.F: "Confuse me? What do you mean confuse me?"

He turned to see that the gargoyle had vanished. He looked around but saw that he was really gone. He turned back to the gravestone, however he was standing in front of a different gravestone. It didn't say Jenny Romano anymore, it said Caroline Winters. He realized that he was back where he was before. 'What... The... Hell?' he thought, 'Ho-how did I get back here? Wait, what just happened?' There was a sudden noise, which had made him jump; he sighed in relief when it was his phone. He took his phone out, and answered it.

S.F: "He-hello?"

S.H: "Shadow. It's Sherlock."

S.F: "Oh he-hey Sherlock."

S.H: "Are you alright?"

S.F: "What? Oh yeah I'm fine just fine."

S.H: "Well, I need you to meet us at the entrance to the cemetery. We found something interesting."

S.F: "Yeah, got it I'll meet you there."

S.H: "Alright than. See you there."

Shadow hung up the phone and heaved a sigh, and held his head with his hand. He walked down the concrete road, back to where the entrance was. As he did he suddenly felt nauseous; He felt himself turn green. Everything began to come back up; He got on his knees and got spit everything back up right on the floor. He opened his eyes to see that it wasn't his food that he had eaten, it was black blood mixed with red. He backed himself up from the puddle, and only stared at the puddle in horror.

"You cannot... escape... No matter... how far... you run..."

The hedgehog had jumped at the sound of the voice. His darted in every direction but he couldn't find the source of the voice; until he turned behind him and saw the dark fog. He quickly stood up and began to back up. Suddenly the three heads from his previous nightmare appeared from the fog; as they appeared the gargoyles appeared as well. Shadow quickly turned and started running with the creatures coming after him.

"Not again! Please, not again!" Shadow cried out.

The three heads began to go faster, while the gargoyles flew ahead and destroyed anything that had shed light. Soon the whole cemetery was pitch black. Shadow stopped in his tracks and froze in fear; he searched for his flashlight, but couldn't find it. He was soon surrounded by dark fog; Shadow felt his whole body go absolutely numb. For the first time in his life he felt completely helpless; unsure of what to do, unsure of how to defend himself.

"Shadow! Wake up!"

He gave a quizzical expression when he heard the voice. It wasn't from the monster, the voice was very familiar. He suddenly heard a growl coming from the fog. The first two heads appeared dripping with blood of red. He backed up till he hit something hard and cold. The two heads moved like a snake while the third head just stared at him directly in the eyes with the eyes of a blooded cold killer.

"If you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes!"

The two heads grabbed his arm and leg, and the third grabbed his neck causing himself to scream as loud as he could.

"Please Shadow, wake up!"

Something else appeared from the fog. What had appeared before him were a scythe and a hand with claws as sharp as the blade of a sword. With one swing from both the scythe and claws, Shadow cried out in pain and he felt himself dyeing.

"WAKE UP!"

Shadow shot himself awake, only to find himself back at the hotel, in his room; Sherlock and John were standing over him. He turned to his side finding Sakura there squeezing his hand with tears rolling down her face. "Sa-Sakura?" he managed to say. Sakura had suddenly thrown her arms around Shadow causing him to blush a little. He let himself relax and put his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"Thank God." John said, "For a second there we thought you were a goner." Shadow let go of Sakura and dried her tears. "How are you feeling?" Sakura had asked him.

S.F: "A little light headed. Wait, how did I get here? I was at the cemetery just 5 seconds ago."

S.K: "Hoe?"

S.H: "Did you hit your head or something?"

S.F: "Huh?"

S.H: "Don't you remember what happened?"

S.F: "Remember what?"

J.W: "Well, Sakura and I met up with Sherlock and we were on our way back when we found you puking up what you had for lunch. You were saying a lot of things that didn't make sense."

S.H: "I asked you if you were feeling alright and you just fainted. Luckily Agent Gibbs was in the area and saw what happened he managed to get you back to the hotel."

S.F: "How long was I like this?"

J.W: "Three days."

S.F: "Three days!? But I was-"

S.H: "In the cemetery we know, but it was only a dream, and they tend to do that."

Shadow managed to get out of the bed however he fell to the floor, right on his face. He got up off the floor using his arm to support himself but felt a sudden pain from his arm. "You shouldn't get out of bed your sick." Sakura said to him, "She's right you've been sick for the three days you were sick." John told him as he helped him off the floor and back into bed. "Korra and Envy went out to get medicine for you illness." Sherlock said to him, "I'm meeting with Agent Gibbs to discuss our dead marine."

S.F: "Wait, there was a dead marine at the cemetery?"

S.H: "Oh, I forgot to mention we found a dead marine in an open grave. His head was missing when we found it."

S.F: "Are you serious?"

S.H: "I'm being clear aren't I? I going meet with Gibbs at Starbucks to discuss his background."

S.F: "I'll come with you than."

J.W: "Shadow, your sick. You need to rest until your fever passes."

In defeat Shadow laid back down in his bed and tried to relax. "I'll be outside, just yell if you need anything." John told him as he went to the door with Sherlock. "Sakura, come on. I'd rather deal with two sick people." Sherlock had said to her. Sakura let go of Shadow's hand and kissed him on his forehead. "Get better okay?" she said with a smile, "You know I will." Shadow said smiling back at her. Sakura exited the room with John & Sherlock. As soon as he saw them leave he quickly sat him self up and removed his sleeve. He was shocked to see that there were scars on his arm. It was no wonder he was feeling pain in his arm.

He lifted his shirt and saw that there were scars there as well. He jumped out of bed and went to the mirror in his room. He looked in the mirror and was shocked to see that there was a scar there too.

"That creature and all of that pain, was it... real?"

-End Of Chapter III-


	4. Chapter 4: Plague

The Demon Of Hell

Chapter IV: Plague

Sherlock entered the Starbucks Coffee shop, finding Gibbs sitting by the window of the shop. He went over towards where he sat, and Gibbs handed him a cup. "Coffee?" he said, "Don't mind if I do." He replied with a smile, as he took the seat across from him. "You've had eyes on them since the case ended haven't you?" he had asked the former Marine Officer, "Those two kids are still under watch and protection whether their case is over or not." Gibbs replied.

S.H: "Any word on how the man died?"

J.G: "From what I heard from Ducky, he was indeed bitten to death."

S.H: "As for the head?"

J.G: "Still no sign of it. What about the two kids? How are they doing?"

S.H: "They're still both healthy, but I can't say the same for Shadow though."

J.G: "Why? Is something the matter with him?"

S.H: "His been acting strange ever since we arrived in the city."

J.G: "How strange?"

S.H: "He woke up after a three days rest, saying how he was just how he was just in the cemetery."

J.G: "And?"

S.H: "He was screaming in pain while he was asleep. Almost as if his own mind was trying to kill him."

J.G: "That is bad."

S.H: "He doesn't want to admit it, but I can tell that the nightmares his having aren't your average dreams."

J.G: "Do you have an idea what's causing it?"

S.H: "Yes. Medusa's final experiment. When she bit him on the neck it somehow got black blood flowing through Shadow's veins. Now even as we speak it's eating him alive."

Gibbs sat back in his chair, heaving a huge sigh. Of all the years he worked at N.C.I.S, he had never seen or heard of a case like that. It was only after a second he noticed that Sherlock handed something. It was a small tube with red liquid inside; no doubt that it was blood. He could already guess whose blood it was. "Shadow's blood?" he said without even asking the detective, "How did you get this?" "I took a blood sample from him just yesterday while he was asleep." Sherlock said.

Gibbs took the tube off the table and took a look. "I need you to get this to Abby." Sherlock said to him, "Run tests on his blood."

J.G: "Can I ask why?"

S.H: "I just need to be sure if there are any more side effects."

J.G: "What kind of side effects do you mean?"

S.H: "Ones that result in death, those kind of side effects."

J.G: "Your saying that he might have those side effects?"

Sherlock looked out the window too the busy streets of Manhattan. He took a sip from his coffee than turned back to Gibbs. "I'm saying, I'm hoping there isn't any."

-Heavens Palace Hotel, Penthouse (One Week Later)-

It has already been a week since Sherlock meet with Gibbs, yet there has been no signs of improvement in Shadow's condition. His fever went up from 100 to 103 degrees. Every day John tried everything in the medical book get his fever to go down, but nothing seemed to work. This caused Sakura to worry, however she was unable see him due to the unknown sickness, not knowing if it was contagious. In fact none of them were able to enter the room except for John Watson. However Korra and Envy were able to stay in his room for comfort. During that time, Gibbs had stayed with them while waiting the results from Abby.

Later at night, at exactly 1:00 A.M, Shadow had suddenly shot awoke, not knowing what had caused it. Looking at the clock he did see that it was technically morning, it was only than he noticed that his throat was dry, and that he was in need of water. He got up off the bed and through something heavy to Envy, getting him to jump awake. "Watch where aiming man!" Envy yelled to him turning on the lamp and rubbing his eyes, "Can I borrow some money?" Shadow asked him, "Yeah, sure just let me-" Envy let out a scream and fell back on his mattress causing Shadow to slightly jump.

The screaming caused Korra to wake up. Before she was about to throw a fit, she let out a gasp when she turned to Shadow. "What's wrong with you guys?" Shadow had asked panicking a little. Korra literally dove for her mirror and put it in Shadow's face. He soon let out a loud scream from what he had seen.

His veins were visible, covering the right side of his face, and his right eye had lost its color and instead it was in gray. Shadow had continued to scream causing the N.C.I.S Agent to barge into his room finding the three all panicked. Sherlock, and John soon joined him, at Shadow's room. "What the hell happened?" Gibbs had asked turning to Korra. "I-I don't know!" Korra yelled out to him, "I just woke up and I-" They heard Sakura running towards the room, hearing her calling her guardian by his name, with panic. Sherlock just looked at Envy, and he ran out of the room and stopped her.

The detective could see that his body was trembling in fear, only making his current condition worse. "Stop shaking you idiot!" Sherlock said to him, "Your only provoking it!" "I can't!" he yelled, "I just can't!" He suddenly felt a sudden pain at the back of his head. He turned to see that Gibbs was suddenly next to him. "That help?" he asked. Shadow had only nodded his head in response to his question. Watson ran right into the room and quickly ran an examination on the teenager.

S.H: "John?"

J.W: "I'm not going to lie, I have never an illness do something like this."

S.K: "In other words this isn't normal?"

J.G: "That is exactly what he is saying, kid."

K.S: "But John, you're a doctor, can't you help him?"

J.W: "To be honest, I'm not sure what to do."

All of a sudden they had seen that Shadow's face began to turn green. He than began to cough out his very on blood on the floor. Everyone had jumped at the sight, and they had seen his veins began to appear on his left arm, causing him to scream even louder than before, but soon ended when he started to cough out more of his own blood. Korra quickly ran out of the room towards a phone.

-Next Day, Somewhere Outside Of Manhattan-

DiNozzo walked into the room with a large CaffPow in his hand, finding Abby doing some kind dance while waiting for the results from computer. "Morning, Tony!" she said with a smile, "Morning Abby." DiNozzo said to her with a drowsy voice.

A: "What's wrong with you?"

T: "I stayed up all night, watching 'Rise of The Planet of The Apes', it was a pretty good movie."

A: "But it was long movie, wasn't it?"

T: "Yeah, it was, but worth it. So, what do you got?"

A: "Nothing yet, I started running it last night. I was hoping to get the results this morning but so far it's nothing."

T: "Really? Usually when I or Gibbs come in, you usually have what we're looking for on screen."

A: "I know. It's strange for me, I mean other times I haven't got the DNA sample, or the powers out, but this is insane."

T: "Is it?"

A: "Right now, I don't know who I should worry about, either Sherlock, or Gibbs."

T: "I think the boat is on the sail with that."

A: "Yeah."

T: "How long do you think it'll take?"

A: "Probably about another a couple of-"

The computer suddenly began to beep rapidly, causing Abby to spin. She gasped when she saw the result on the computer. "What's wrong?" DiNozzo asked her. She turned to DiNozzo, and DiNozzo gave a quizzical expression. "We have a major problem..." she said, "What is it?" he asked. She pointed to the computer and he saw why she had gasped.

The computer had said: Shadow Fukushima

Blood Type: A

Age: 14

Sickness: Y- Pestis Positive

-End Of Chapter VI-


End file.
